The Paths
by Plastikeh
Summary: Após a queda de Ozai as nações demandaram tempos para se recompor. A história mostra uma série de acontecimentos que colocam à prova o poder e controle do Avatar após o despertar do interesse de grupos rebeldes em busca da dominação de sangue para se vingar dos ícones da nação do fogo relacionados com a guerra. - Kataang.
1. Introdução

A história possui inicio anos após a queda do senhor do fogo, ao final do livro 3. Demais informações deverão ser apresentadas no decorrer da história. Tentarei me manter fiel o bastante ao que é apresentado na saga de Korra, apesar de ser um tanto leiga em relação à segunda saga, quaisquer erros eu gostaria de pedir encarecidamente que me corrijam da forma mais esclarecedora possível, sou uma pessoa um tanto quanto devagar.

Sei que Kataang não é o casal preferido da série, no entanto, é o meu casal preferido. Eu tenho a intenção de adicionar um pouco de Zutara no meio da história, mas aviso de antemão que é um tanto improvável que os fãs do casal vão se satisfazer com isso.

Em relação à classificação... Sei que escolher +18 para uma história assim poderia ser algo demais mesmo que eu tenha vontade de ser detalhista na violência, algo que nunca experimentei mas que possuo uma grande vontade de tentar. Pretendo inserir no meio da história alguma parte hentai, no entanto, para poupar aqueles que não tem nenhum interesse neste gênero eles serão algo como um capitulo "filler" e não fará qualquer diferença à história. Logicamente irei alertar tanto no capitulo anterior quanto na nota do capitulo propriamente dito.

É importante dizer também que a história ignora os livros "A Promessa" e "A Procura". Sei que boa parte das pessoas não o leu e sei também o quanto é difícil de encontrar a tradução de todos os livros.

Por favor, tenham muita paciência com a autora que vos escreve. Eu desapareci do Nyah desde que saí da moderação, inclusive na época eu já não escrevia tanto quanto gostaria. Já tive mais experiência com a escrita no entanto, há anos eu não pratico. Estou contando com o acervo maior de livros e histórias que fui lendo com o passar desses 4 ou 5 anos desde que parei de escrever. Talvez escolher Avatar como história original para me inspirar não faça sentido a muitos, mas faz para mim. Eu gostaria de ter leitores para que pudessem me apoiar e fortalecer, assim eu poderia escrever com mais vontade, porém, como sei que não posso pedir muito eu gostaria apenas de ser capaz uma vez em minha vida de terminar a história.

Agradeço muito a todos! Boa Leitura.


	2. Lembranças

Com o fim da guerra dos 100 anos o mundo encontrou a tão desejada paz entre as nações. Como foi previsto, a nação do fogo passou a lutar para recuperar sua honra entre todos os povos e retirar da mente de seus cidadãos a ganância que os corrompera nos últimos anos. Entretanto, somente a paz não era o necessário para restaurar o equilíbrio entre o mundo e elementos. Os espíritos haviam sido importunados, as pessoas haviam sofrido e as civilizações estavam em pedaços. Sendo desta forma, era função do Avatar restaurar as cidades e corações das pessoas que haviam aprendido a serem submissas.

No primeiro ano após a queda de Ozai, o grupo de formação original permaneceu unido e seguiu todas as cidades capitais, com a intenção de anunciar o fim da guerra e espalhar a felicidade entre os povos. Não importava o lugar onde iam, todos recebiam a notícia de forma calorosa e promoviam festas em homenagem aos heróis da guerra.

Aang jamais quis ser considerado um herói, muito menos assumir qualquer crédito que lhe era dado em relação aos conflitos. Sendo um pacifista, as lembranças de ter guerreado e lutado contra tantas pessoas para alcançar a vitória passou a lhe assombrar por noites consecutivas. Entretanto, assim seguiu-se o primeiro ano de harmonia. A amizade entre todos se solidificou e foi prometido entre eles que jamais iriam deixar barreiras como a distância separá-los, não importava qual seria o destino de cada um.

Como era de conhecimento geral, a nação mais afetada fora o ar. Os monges nômades haviam se extinguido e sua cultura dependia apenas de um garoto. Apesar de Aang ter vivido ao lado de seus mestres e amigos por apenas 12 anos, como era de costume, seus ensinamentos foram rapidamente transmitidos a ele, assim como todas as suas tradições. Dessa forma, o jovem seria o único destinado a transcrever e reacender a cultura de seus antepassados. Seus deveres para com o mundo seriam deixados de lado durante um espaço de tempo para poder, finalmente, completar os 16 anos do início tradicional das responsabilidades de Avatar. Apesar de estar 102 anos atrasado era imprescindível que seu treinamento correto terminasse, sendo assim, refugiara-se no templo do ar, tendo que se desapegar de seus bens materiais e emoções.

No entanto, não o faria completamente sozinho. Com conhecimento de que os templos seriam posteriormente reabertos, jovens do mundo inteiro resolveram jogar fora a vida como conheciam para viverem nos monastérios e serem devotos aos espíritos, seguindo os passos da antiga civilização.

- Senhor Aang? - Dirigiu-se com respeito a única voz que ousara irromper o silêncio.

Aang meditava onde antigamente era o lar dos bisões de ar. Poderia não ser o local mais espiritual que conhecia naquele templo, porém, as memórias de sua juventude, escondendo-se entre seus animais para fugir os mestres que o obrigavam a arrumar seu quarto o deixavam com uma nostalgia reconfortante.

- Ah, olá Jinpa! - Respondeu Aang com um sorriso carinhoso no rosto.

Jinpa era um dos novos monges do templo, dizendo da forma mais correta, o primeiro a seguir Aang. Abandonou seu nome antigo e sua vida para poder viver na mais pura harmonia. Entretanto, apesar dos esforços de Aang para impedi-lo, Jinpa tentava ao máximo segui-lo mais a um servo do Avatar do que sua função.

- Lamento muito atrapalha-lo - Disse sinceramente - Mas preocupei-me com o senhor esta ultima semana inteira. Vejo você muito mais distante que o normal e sei o quanto é necessário que permaneça em constante contato com o mundo espiritual, mas seria necessário cuidar de seu corpo no mundo material também.

O monge piscou algumas vezes em espera à resposta de Aang.

- Ah! - Exclamou o dobrador - É por isso que você vem me seguindo todos os dias? Não se preocupe. Não entro em contato com o mundo espiritual há tempos. Sei que deveria, mas estou tentando lembrar da sensação de montar em um Koi-Elefante, apesar de tentar lembrar me parece que foi há quase dez existências atrás!

Jinpa tropeçou no chão estupefato com a resposta do garoto.

- Então creio que a meditação não é a chave para alcançar isso, e sim a sua realização não? - Decidiu Jinpa.

Aang levantou-se de supetão, pulando certa de um metro acima do chão com sua dobra de ar. Colou sua testa na do colega e sorriu animado.

- Isso quer dizer que nós vamos surfar no Koi-Elefante? - Perguntou esperançoso.

- Mas... Senhor! Sabe que não posso abandonar aqui. Nem sequer estou há muito tempo. Fazem cerca de dois anos que viemos para cá, isso não nos faz desprender completamente de nossas vidas - Continuou Jinpa - Não podemos voltar atrás! Mas tenho certeza que em poucos anos iremos alcançar a paz espiritual perfeita e poderemos nos deslocar normalmente.

Aang olhou emburrado para Jinpa, sua fisionomia, apesar de ter amadurecido, ainda parecia a de uma criança de doze anos, diferente de seus dezesseis.

- Você acha que eu não encontrei a minha paz espiritual? Acredita que eu preciso continuar aqui para sempre ao invés de auxiliar todo o mundo? - Ao dizer, Aang criava um redemoinho baixo que cobria seus joelhos - Eu não preciso me desprender de tudo para poder trazer a paz! Eu não quero esquecer!

Jinpa não se moveu. Seus olhos que antes eram confusos, e que repreendiam as vontades do Avatar, tornaram-se cautelosos e pesarosos. Sabia o quanto era difícil para ele esquecer seus amigos após ter perdido tantas pessoas que amava.

- Não estou duvidando do Avatar, estou apenas preocupado com seu objetivo de realização espiritual. Há dois anos eu o segui até o templo do ar, também deixei uma vida para trás. Decidi que o meu destino é servir ao seu templo, sei que é diferente do que o mundo preparou para você. - Discursou um receoso Jinpa.

Aang abaixou os olhos envergonhado de sua atitude. Era verdade que havia abandonados seus amigos. Cada um teve de seguir um caminho separado ao dele. Toph saiu em busca de aprimorar sua dobra de metal, Zuko deveria reinar no templo do fogo, Sokka estava vivendo na ilha Kyoshi ao lado de Suki... Enquanto passava por estas memórias sua mente parou no ultimo rosto que estava precisando ver. Os olhos azuis como uma aquamarine* e a feição carinhosa tomaram conta de seus pensamentos preenchendo toda sua mente. Katara havia ido para a tribo do norte em busca de aprimorar sua cura, sendo o que havia decidido para sua vida... Após machucar a tantos e corromper-se com a dobra de sangue, queria dedicar sua existência a auxiliar os enfermos.

Aang e Katara haviam seguido dois anos atrás junto de seu grupo para as comemorações. Teria sido a melhor época da vida de Aang, se não fosse a mais solitária e confusa que já presenciara. Apesar do fim da guerra e mesmo em conjunto com todos, sabia que aquilo deveria acabar e deveria continuar seu treinamento como Avatar, sabia que seus amigos também seguiriam seus treinamentos... No entanto, era seu maior desejo que aquela que residia em seu coração pudesse segui-lo. Sonhava com aquilo todas as noites deitado em todo o conforto que cada cidadela podia lhe proporcionar. Porém, não poderia sobrepor sua vida e necessidades sobre a de Katara. Então, como de costume, sua mente afundou novamente nas lembranças de seu ultimo encontro.

Estavam no Dragão Jasmim, exatamente onde um ano atrás haviam decidido viajar mais uma vez pelo mundo para contemplar a alegria nas pessoas. A pintura feita por Sokka que Katara tanto odiava, encontrava-se pendurada logo na entrada do estabelecimento de Iroh onde, alguns minutos atrás, Toph havia se despedido para finalmente encarar seu destino e poder assumir seu lugar na sociedade como sucessora da família Bei Fong.

Aang e Katara encontravam-se no mesmo local que estavam, a alguns metros da porta de entrada da casa de chás, contemplando o seu horizonte. Apesar de terem se beijado há um ano atrás eles jamais demonstraram abertamente, ou mesmo longe dos círculos, seus sentimentos. Ocasionalmente percebiam que seus corpos se atraíam involuntariamente, era necessário o contato de suas mãos ou qualquer outra parte de seus corpos onde houvesse um pouco de calor da pele.

O jovem Avatar aproximou seu corpo ao da garota lentamente, quase que de forma imperceptível, como era geralmente os movimentos de um nato dobrador de ar. Ficar próximo ao corpo de Katara era quase como mergulhar no oceano. Seus olhos cor da água e seu cheiro era como a brisa da maresia em fim de tarde. Poderia arranjar os mais diferentes adjetivos para ela, porém, nenhum poderia descrevê-la como ele realmente gostaria.

- Katara eu... - Começou o Avatar.

- Aaang... - Disse mutuamente a garota.

Um silêncio constrangedor seguiu após a confusão. Mas Aang tomou partido antes que Katara voltasse a falar algo.

- Eu lamento por parecer tão frio estes últimos tempos. - As palavras de Aang saíam mais trêmulas do que gostaria - Sei que conversamos, sei que tenho seu consentimento para me aproximar de você... Mas sempre que me aproximo é como se você fosse desaparecer.

Katara tentou interrompê-lo. Era verdade, o modo frio com que Aang se encontrava no ultimo ano e as esquivas da garota, fizeram com que ambos jamais possuíssem qualquer contato novamente. E a ultima vez em que ambos se beijaram fora naquele mesmo lugar.

- Eu sei que todos estão se separando. Primeiro Zuko, agora Toph... Eu tenho medo de estar longe, medo que caso algo aconteça eu não esteja lá. - Enquanto dizia Aang se exaltava no decorrer de cada palavra - Katara, o que eu quero dizer-

- Aang! Espera! - Tentou interrompê-lo novamente.

- Katara, por favor. Venha ao templo do ar comigo. Eu tenho que ajudar a reconstruí-lo o quanto antes e devo terminar meu treinamento como Avatar, não quero fazer isto sozinho. - Aang dizia a beira de seu pranto.

A dobradora terminou de se aproximar do corpo à sua frente, deixou sua testa encostar sobre a tatuagem de Aang. Queria que aquele momento pudesse ser eterno, queria que o fim de tudo pudesse ser ali, no entanto, não poderia deixar que o Avatar fugisse de seu dever e responsabilidade por sua causa. Se Aang não fosse responsável por si, ela deveria ser. Encarou os olhos marejados o garoto com serenidade. Geralmente era difícil para ambos ficarem nesta proximidade sem que perdessem completamente o foco, era como se todas as partes de seus corpos fossem opostas e se aproximassem obrigatoriamente, mas enquanto isso suas mentes simplesmente apagassem tudo o que é certo. Ela era a distração dele enquanto ele a dela. Katara não poderia suportar caso o mundo caísse em caos porque Aang ficara preso a ela ou a qualquer sentimento e emoção superfula que fosse.

- Aang, eu não posso ir com você. Essa é uma jornada que você deve fazer sozinho. Não há lugar para mim onde você está indo. Eu não posso me apoiar em você, você não pode se apoiar em mim. - Katara estava pesarosa com sua resposta, mas se esforçou para manter as palavras firmes.

Aang abaixou a cabeça para que a garota não pudesse ver suas lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto, apesar de saber que ela sabia que estava chorando, talvez fosse menos vergonhoso se ela não pudesse gravar a imagem em sua mente. Não importava se ele lutava contra uma frota inteira de navios da marinha, enfrentava a força descomunal do fogo ou encarasse um espírito ladrão de faces... Naquele momento ele sentia-se o mais fraco de todos os Avatares, por não poder manter a pessoa que amava perto de si. Afastando-se tão levemente da mesma forma como se aproximou, Aang andou em circulos por um minuto antes de juntar um resquício de coragem para encarar Katara novamente.

- Eu queria entender o que você está querendo dizer com isso. Normalmente as palavras sábias são minhas, não é? - Disse Aang tentando sorrir.

A garota respirou profundamente tentando controlar as palavras que queriam sair de sua boca. Se tentasse dizer qualquer coisa naquele momento, tudo o que estava guardado sairia. A sua vontade real era a de estar enganada, de dizer que não gostaria de deixá-lo, porém, os caminhos deveriam ser seguidos sozinhos.

- Me desculpe Aang. Eu não estou preparada para ser uma Acólita* do ar. Não posso ser sempre dependente de alguém. - Katara tentou esboçar um sorriso falso - E essa é minha forma de lhe dar meu apoio. Farei o possível para restaurar a nação da água. Irei para a tribo do norte em busca de melhorar minhas habilidades e de recepcionar novos dobradores que estiveram presos na guerra.

Fora a hora de Katara aproximar-se do menino, mesmo com receio de que aquela proximidade interferisse demais em sua decisão. Não era forte o bastante para se despedir dele sem sequer lembrar como era poder sentir-se protegida ao lado dele. Levantou a mão graciosamente na altura do rosto de Aang e esticou o dedo indicador para a ponta da seta azul em sua testa, olhando com uma feição brincalhona para ele.

- Isso não é um adeus, é um até logo. - Nesta ultima frase a voz trêmula de Katara delatou-a, fazendo com que Aang pudesse entender suas emoções verdadeiras no momento. Era o bastante.

- Senhor? - Chamou Jinpa.

Aang acordou de suas lembranças ainda meio confuso. Olhou para Jinpa mudando sua expressão.

- Eu tenho só 16 anos! - Exclamou - Acho que não tenho idade o bastante para ser chamado de senhor! E ainda mais, você é bem mais velho do que eu.

O aprendiz de monge sentiu-se aliviado ao perceber que o seu mestre havia retornado, seja lá de onde estivesse, para que pudesse se concentrar no mundo real. Sabia as dificuldade que passara, deveria ser mais compreensivo dali para frente, afinal, Aang mostrara sempre muita paciência e sabedora quando ensinava os aprendizes.

- Vou deixar guardado isso. Daqui para frente eu vou chamá-lo apenas de Kohai! - Gargalhou Jinpa.

- Assim você está abusando - Aang entrou na brincadeira que o amigo estava fazendo - Vai ter que fazer uma competição de arremesso de tortas comigo para decidirmos quem é o Kohai aqui!

- Vamos pegar alguns novatos de alvo - Adiantou-se Jinpa.

E dessa forma o clima havia melhorado, enfim.

Onde há poucos anos atrás era a sede da guerra, onde os maiores líderes militares do mundo residiam e planejavam seus ataques genocidas, agora se encontrava um dos líderes da paz. Zuko travava constantemente uma batalha para juntar as partes que aceitaram compreensivamente o fim da guerra e o restante da população que não concordava e o considerava um fraco traidor. Talvez ser chamado de traidor pela própria nação o fazia tremer de ódio e angústia, entretanto, após alcançar sua realização e descobrir quem é realmente, o atual senhor do fogo entendia que a falta de discernimento do certo e errado de outras pessoas jamais deveriam influenciá-lo de seguir o seu caminho.

A tatuagem ainda encontrava-se em destaque em seu rosto, mas agora não apresentava-se mais como uma marca de sua desonra, e sim, como a marca de seu heroísmo e coragem. Entretanto, apesar de saber todo o significado daquela cicatriz, ela ainda assombrava sua mente. A nostalgia dos tempos em que sua família fora feliz e a futilidade de não poder ver sua imagem como a de um homem apresentável viviam em batalha em sua mente.

Zuko suspirou enquanto se encarava no espelho. Tentava ajeitar seu cabelo escuro da melhor forma para que pudesse cobrir o lado esquerdo de seu rosto. Talvez não poderia ficar muito melhor do que aquilo, pensou enquanto segurava uma pequena tesoura em suas mãos. Seu novo corte de cabelo, feito por ele mesmo era marcado pela franja diagonal que pendia para o lado da tatuagem em conjunto com o tradicional cabelo preso ao topo da cabeça, como era a tradição da nação do fogo.

- Se os seus inimigos soubesse que além de fraco é metrossexual talvez você perca sua honra novamente - Caçoou Mai, aparecendo na porta do quarto onde se encontrava o preocupado senhor do fogo.

O jovem fez questão de ignorar a mulher, dando apenas um olhar de relance pelo reflexo do espelho. Odiava quando Mai se esgueirava pelos cômodos, sempre aparecendo de forma inconveniente e jogando seus inconvenientes comentários aos ventos como se todos fossem tão indiferentes como ela.

- Ora vejam só... O grande rei da nação está travando uma batalha perigosa com seu cabelo. - Continuou a moça.

Um suspiro foi a única resposta que ela teve, mesmo com seus esforços para chamar a atenção. Derrotada, Mai finalmente entrou no quarto sem mais delongas e parou ao lado do noivo. O silêncio, que possuía o intuito de repreendê-la, não a afetara de forma alguma, assim como a maior parte das coisas no mundo. Durante um tempo ambos encararam seus reflexos, não com um olhar romântico, mas sim, rigorosos em relação a como suas imagens eram vistas por eles e pelo restante das pessoas.

- Me incomoda ter que viver à sua sombra. - A mesma voz irrompia o silêncio mais uma vez, porém, desta vez haveria uma resposta à tentativa de diálogo.

- Que sombra? Eu mal sequer criei meu nome na história da nação. Minha atual necessidade é a de reconstruir isso e muito tempo depois poder me reconstruir. - Zuko comentou irritado já com a implicação. - Você deveria se focar em fazer algo da sua vida.

Apesar das tentativas em incluir Mai nas atividades fossem sociais ou militares, a jovem jamais aceitara quaisquer que fossem os convites.

- Eu sei, tolinho - Mai disse entre risos - Jamais gostaria de envolver com essas coisas tediosas. Não estou com vontade de correr atrás de dragões baforentos ou lidar com uma população revoltada.

Além da reconstrução da nação, Zuko buscava também reatar-se aos dragões. Apesar do grupo de Aang e seu tio serem os únicos que antigamente sabiam da notícia de que os dragões ainda existiam, não foi capaz de esconder isso da noiva. Uma vez que os anciões disseram que para manter seu status deveria casar-se e garantir herdeiros, Mai passou a pressioná-lo para que contasse cada passo que dava, não importava a direção. Talvez com isso seu tédio e ódio pelo mundo pudesse diminuir, porém, era só com a intenção de juntar um acervo de comentários cheios de escárnio para momentos futuros.

- E incrivelmente eu ainda não tive sucesso em nada disso - Zuko disse amargamente.

- Não seja tão duro consigo mesmo, não é em apenas um par de anos que você vai conseguir sucesso em tudo o que deseja. - Mai já esboçava um ar mais bondoso, deixando de lado o sarcasmo - Além de tudo você ainda está tendo que se concentrar avidamente em prender os líderes do antigo regime e estudar sobre o sumiço de tantos.

Zuko já havia se afastado da penteadeira onde estava sentado encarando-se em frente ao espelho. Terminava de colocar as vestes necessárias para sair dos aposentos e realizar as obrigações vespertinas. Lembrar-se de que além de tantas revoltas internas na capital ainda possuía os problemas da caça e prisão aos líderes da guerra o deixava com uma dor de cabeça maior do que o comum. Deveria lembrar-se posteriormente de marcar uma terapia com ervas e pedras quentes, algo que começara a fazer para tentar manter sua calma.

Apesar de que as revoltas já haviam sido maiores entre os que eram a favor da guerra e os contra, pequenos conflitos ainda ocorriam em todas as vilas e cidades do continente. Nada chegava a ser tão preocupante a ponto de que devessem se dedicar apenas a isto, entretanto, os constantes acontecimentos eram deveras incômodo.

O senhor do fogo já encontrava-se pronto quanto um dos serventes da mansão bateu em sua porta chamando por seu nome.

- Reconheço, eu estou atrasado. - Virou-se para Mai que encontrava-se sentada na penteadeira e beijou rapidamente o canto de seus lábios. - Eu vejo você mais tarde.

Mesmo com o atraso, algo nada constante vindo dele, seus passos ao sair do quarto eram lentos e nada ansiosos. Dirigia-se ao centro de reuniões. Aquele era um dos locais que mais odiava naquele mundo, sentar-se no trono era o momento mais alto de um rei, porém, ao se encontrar naquela posição e em específico naquele local, Zuko temia que seus pensamentos, direcionados sempre ao pai, pudessem uma vez tornar-se reais. Seu maior pesadelo era que seu governo fosse péssimo, junto com suas decisões, assim como foi Ozai e seus antepassados.

Passara a reunião inteira arrastando algumas palavras, ditando ordens já ditas e recordando as regras de seu governo. Nada era tão empolgante que o fizesse mudar de feição ou chamar realmente sua atenção. Ao menos nada que ele pudesse imaginar virem a discutir.

- Senhor Zuko. Atualmente as revoltas estão parecendo tomar proporções maiores. - Exclamou um homem de patente alta.

- Eu pensei que esta pauta já havia ficado para trás. - Disse massageando as têmporas. - Por que voltamos a conversar sobre isso mesmo?

- B-bom - Gaguejou em resposta - A pauta no momento é a necessidade de verba para navegação. Acreditamos que existam grupos querendo refugiar-se no mar, tememos que possam chegar ao reino da terra.

A feição de severidade agravou na face de Zuko ao ouvir tais notícias.

- Pensei que nós possuíssemos uma frota decente para ao menos vasculhar nossos mares com o controle de quem entra e sai. - O senhor do fogo bateu no braço de seu trono e levantou-se irritado.

- Nós possuímos uma frota decente, senhor! Mas gostaríamos de tentar evitar isso ao máximo. Os melhores homens eram fiéis ao seu pai, criar uma força marinha de peso dura ao menos 5 anos. - Continuou um outro homem - Acredito que os rebeldes estejam aproveitando-se disso e fugindo. Precisamos de uma ajuda temporária.

Zuko preocupava-se cada vez mais com o futuro de sua nação, não poderia deixar que simples rebeldes fizessem com que a recém conquistada paz tornasse um caos novamente. A única alternativa era buscar os melhores líderes sobre navios que já encontrara, e devia ser sincero, deveras melhor do que os de seu reino. Por fim tomou sua decisão.

- Mande um falcão para a tribo da nação da água ao norte. Peça encarecidamente para que mandem alguém para treinar estes incompetentes. Também peça para que enviem poucas frotas para vasculhar o caminho que fizerem. Poderemos pagar a eles como preferirem em troca do favor.

Todos os homens sentados se entreolharam, mesmo com os tempos de paz sempre havia um certo receio em tratados com as demais nações, sendo assim, evitavam ao máximo o contato com eles, quanto mais pedir certos favores que podiam ser mal vistos.

- Mas senhor - Uma voz trêmula tomou coragem de confrontar Zuko - Não podemos depender deles para nos ajudar. São negócios que só dizem respeito ao nosso reino.

Quase imediatamente Zuko deu sua resposta definitiva.

- Mande dois falcões. Um deles deverá procurar a dobradora Katara, neste eu mesmo enviarei a mensagem.

Sem querer mais enrolar a reunião, Zuko declarou-a encerrada. Levantou-se e esperou que os homens o reverenciassem e virou-se em direção à porta lateral, onde era sua saída do salão. Ao fechar a porta sentiu as mãos sobre a maçaneta, elas pareciam estar úmidas de suor. Estas reuniões para resolução de problemas eram mais incômodas do que os próprios problemas. Seria sua habitual insatisfação em comparecer a elas a causadora de tal ansiedade, ou o fato de redigir uma carta endereçada à garota que uma vez tanto o odiou?

*Aquamarine = Uma pedra preciosa de coloração turquesa.

*Acólita = Em Avatar as Acólitas do ar geralmente são as mulheres que auxiliam os monges nas suas funções.


End file.
